Strictly Professional Love
by dezonne13
Summary: Camilla has to write an article about the famous band Connect 3! But after falling in love with two of the band members, will she be able to overcome her past, and choose the one that she truly loves?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or it's characters. Disney does :)**

Chapter 1: Ending the Beginning

July 9th

"Sorry Shane. I can't do this anymore. It's not honest what I did." She said, her eyes beginning to tear up. Shane narrowed his eyes, angry at her. He almost hated everything about her, he felt so used, so stupid. She removed something from her index finger, and placed it on the seat between the two. "I'm so sorry." She stated, as she began to cry.

"HEY! I have a music video to direct here!" The director yelled, screaming from the other side of studio. She nodded at the stubby man, and looked back at Shane.

"Good Bye Shane, have a happy summer." She said, but it was barely understandable between her sobs. She turned on her ebony heels and walked away. Shane still couldn't help but noticed the entire beauty of the woman. Her aura, her body, the way she carried herself, these were the things that Shane foolishly fell in love with. He saw her now, arguing with the director, he heard excerpts of "I can't do it anymore!" and "I'll talk to him!" but he knew it was all meaningless. After that the director approached Shane.  
"Shane! What the hell was that?" He exclaimed, his round cheeks red as apples. Shane didn't respond, he just continued staring. "Shane! Answer me! This is the bottom line you hear? The label will hear about this! I can't take it anymore! Did you hear me Shane? SHANE!"

"SHUT UP!" Shane hollered, his face burning red, "Just shut up okay! You can't talk to me like that! I am, freaking Shane Gray! And don't you forget it!" Shane hollered, pushing the man with his two arms. He stormed off the set, ignoring calls from his fellow band members. Shane kicked several objects on his way out, some quite fragile, yelling at the top of his voice. He saw a few cameras approach him flashing lights into his faces and voices asking him loads of question but he just ignored them and walked on.

Nathan "Nate" Smith was shocked at how Shane was behaving. It was causing complete chaos! The press was having a field day. Nate always knew Shane's temper was short and had tantrums, but this was unbelievable. Maybe it had something to do with that model?

As Shane Gray stalked off, Jason Masters bit his lip. He knew what had happened. It was going to happen eventually. He flipped open his phone and saw he received a new message from Camilla. He read it, sighed and closed the phone. How did this happen?

After these events, Shane was sent to Camp Rock in order to cool himself down and look good to the press. Jason and Nate continued at United Music Group, the record label they work for, trying to convince them of their "new sound". Shane found new love, created a new sound for the band, and even began behaving better with the press. But before this happy ending, there was another tale to tell.

December 31st

It was a cruel Sunday morning to be getting ready for a party. Nevertheless I have to, thought Camilla, knowing that if she didn't, she might miss out on the largest opportunity to write an award winning article. You see, Camilla Santos de Villas-Boas was a writer for Glamour magazine, and one of the best writers in the entertainment industry. With her words and careful use of information, she could make any celebrity seem like the biggest piece of the world. She was always very selective of whom she wrote about as she only wanted top quality celebrities.

Camilla rolled out of bed and landed at the familiar grey carpet of her apartment. She got up and looked at her average room. The walls were painted pearl white, the curtains a subtle shade of yellow and the sunlight reflected off her baby blue sheets on her bed. Her desk was its usual mess; papers with chaotic writing, pictures with diagrams around their heads and a black laptop silently hibernating. Camilla awoke in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday, as she barely had time to change between the interviews and the article writing. She was in the midst of writing an article about a songwriter, who she believed would change the world. Smiling to herself, she took herself to the bathroom.

Camilla turned on the shower head, and jets of lukewarm water fired from the nozzle. Stripping herself of her clothes, Camilla stepped in and took in the heated water on her tan skin. It's been quite some time since she's enjoyed the comfort of staying in the shower. Her lifestyle often required her to quickly wash her hair and body, and then run off to the next interview. You see, even at the age of 19 Camilla was light-years more mature. She lived a very basic life in Brazil until the age of 10, where she entered a beauty pageant and was sent out to America to begin modeling. This was her life for over 6 years.

Camilla's phone rang, but she ignored it. Today was going to be the day that she'll enjoy herself for once. As it continued to ring, it got tapped into voice message.  
"Hi Camilla its James! I hope you're coming tonight! No excuses okay? Well, see you there. Bye." A loud beep ended the sound of his voice. Camilla rolled her eyes at his message. _Of course I'm coming, you're practically forced me _she thought. James Derricks was her boss, the playboy of the office. He was always invited to the biggest bashes, and to the small private ones. He would constantly ask her to be his guest at these social gatherings, so she could find article material, but she always turned him down. Well at least most of the time.

She turned the knob and the nozzle stopped firing jets. She stepped out carefully so she wouldn't slip, landing on the warm carpet. Quickly snatching the fluffy white towel, Camilla wrapped it around her hourglass figure. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the large oval mirror. Her wavy brown hair splashed against her shoulders, highlighting her narrow emerald eyes. Her lips were voluptuous, a dark cherry color, it fitted perfectly with her tanned skin. Her high cheekbones often gave her a very anomalous look. She was a good 5"6, but her lengthy legs would fool you otherwise. She could actually look quite attractive, but that was only if she bothered prepping herself up. She was usually ignored at bars and was often not hit on. Enough looking at herself, she walked on.

After a feisty fight with her hair, and slipping into some clothes, Camilla was ready to go out. Her best friend, Mia Thenkabail, wanted to go shopping or some nuisance like that. She observed herself in the mirror. She wore a plain black tee, with baggy jeans. As shoes she wore a pair of her old torn down sneakers. It wasn't her best but it was suitable. Snatching her handbag, she placed her phone in a pocket and walked out of her room. Outside her room was a narrow hallway which led to the living room, and kitchen. There was a door in the kitchen which would lead her to a laundry room, in the living room there was a nicely groomed veranda, and then there was a door that led to the guest room.

Locking her apartment, she entered the elevator closest to her and went down to the ground floor. She left the lounge, nodding at the doorman, Mr. Jonas, and walking on. Taking advantage of the public transport system, she arrived at Central Mall in almost half an hour. Central Mall was the largest in the area, and was one of the best for the finest clothes.

Entering through the grand entrance gates, she was almost blinded by the pearl white floors. Camilla quickly spotted Mia amongst the crowds. She had a long fringe; her skin was a faint yellow and had melting brown eyes. Her nose defined most of her face, and she occasionally wore the highest of fashions. "Hello Mia." Camilla said as she approached Mia.

"Hi there, you look…different." Mia smiled, observing my plain outfit compared to her hippy-style inspired outfit.

"Thanks. So what are we doing here?" Camilla asked, looking around the mall.

"Buying clothes for tonight of course!" She said, as if it was obvious. I laughed quietly, as she grabbed Camilla by her arm and took Camilla with her. They ventured into one of the large department stores, where she saw so many clothes that were really first-rate, but very expensive.

"And how are we going to pay for this?" Camilla stated, observing a price tag.

"Easy; company credit card" Mia pulled out a silver credit card from her purse.

"How did you get that?" Camilla gasped, snatching the card from her hand.

"Mr. Derricks gave it to me. He knew you wouldn't accept it. So he gave it to me so I could buy you something." She said, grinning. Camilla only looked in shock, but wasn't that surprise. Mr. Derricks wants her to look her best.

With a credit card in their hands, the two girls walked around the store. This process usually consisted of Mia showing Camilla different outfits, and Camilla would regularly shake her head, sitting on a seat. She didn't enjoy shopping as much as Mia did; she found it a waste of time and money. But Mia insisted that today they would shop. After an immense search, Mia finally decided to give fewer options for Camilla.

"Okay so simple question; the purple or the green?" Mia stated, clearly holding two dresses in her hands.

"None." Camilla replied, barely glancing at the dresses.

"No! It has to be one of them!" Mia squealed, violently shaking the two dresses.

"Fine…" Camilla observed the dresses, running her fingers along the stitching. She preferred the green one, as it is her favorite color, but the purple one seemed much more appropriate to wear at a party. But both dress revealed so much.

"I say purple. But you know in Brazil, for New Year, we wear white, to celebrate the goddess Iemanjá."

"Yes but this is America. Here we wear different colors. So it's purple! Excellent. Excuse me!" Mia chased after one of the girls who worked in the store. Camilla went deeper into the store, going to the back. She saw a section full of black gowns. Scanning through the racks, she finally found the dress that she wanted, or rather needed. It was a bit baggy, and the sleeves were transparent with floral pattern. Mia came running behind her.

"Hey I found the one I really want!" Camilla said, showing Mia the dress. Mia looked at the dress with extreme disgust.

"**No**! It's on sale, and no one will see your great figure!"

"Oh please I've gained over 10 pounds so; what figure?" Camilla stated simply.

"You're still in great shape. Plus I've just bought the other dress so too bad. Let's go." Mia grasped Camilla's arm and took her out of the store, and Camilla reluctantly let go of the turned down dress.

The rest of the shopping trip consisted of Mia buying accessories for her, using the company's credit card of course. After that they returned to Mia's flat, which is considerably bigger than Camilla's. It was 8:00 when they returned, leaving them an hour to get ready. It was chaos, mostly because Mia was determined to make Camilla look her best. Camilla often tried to fight back, but mostly lost. By the end of all of this, Camilla went and took a look at her in the mirror.

Camilla's hair was straightened, and whipped across her face. She wore a subtle pink lipstick, which gave gloss to her lips. The most amazing thing was her dress. It was deep lavender; her top was strapless, with a corset design in the back that tightened the dress, and the bottom reached her ankles, with an opening for her right leg, revealing her golden strap high heels. She felt so exposed, so naked.

"No." Camilla said, widening her eyes.

"Why not?" Mia asked, wearing a baby blue dress,

"I feel so…naked! People can see my legs, my cleavage, and everything! Where's that shawl?" Camilla said, as she scrambled through her handbag. She bought a shawl, even with Mia's protests. It was lilac so it suited with the dress. She wrapped the shawl carefully around her chest and neck, leaving a bit to trail behind her. At least the chest was covered. Mia just rolled her eyes, putting on a pair of dangling blue earrings. When the two was finally ready (Camilla insisted to sew the opening for the leg shut) they went in Mia's car and were off.

…

Arriving at the party, they showed their tickets and entered the large array of glamour. The party was inside a large tent, situated at the top of a hill. The floor was glowing white marble, and there was a large view of the city. People were dressed the best, men in well made tuxedoes and women in the most expensive gowns. Everyone seemed to be holding glasses of drinks, quietly talking and laughing, as they drunk. Camilla spotted the familiar Mr. Derricks, talking to blonde woman. He noticed her too, excused himself and came up to the two.

"Hello ladies!" He exclaimed, "You look fantastic Camilla! I knew I could count on you Mia! But way the shawl! Show some skin woman!" Mr. Derricks laughed, swaying his arms crazily. He must have already drunk a lot.

"It's okay Mr. Derricks. So any good celebrities here to write an article about here?" Camilla asked curiously, looking around the room.

"Actually I do have someone I want you to write an article on! Uhm…hey! This is girl I was talking about!" Mr. Derricks hollered, pointing at Camilla and talking to someone in the distance.

After a couple of seconds, a young man, about Camilla's age, walked next to Mr. Derricks. He was taller than Camilla, even in high heels, and was wearing a grey jacket, black skinny jeans, and a white v-neck. He had bangs that brushed against his eyebrows, and each of his hair strands seemed to bend at the end. His eyes were a deep honey color, under the light. He took his hand out, "Hi. I'm Shane Gray."

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was really slow; I hope this chapter would set the tone and allow you to know the protagonist a bit :P Please PLEASE review!**


End file.
